Yo puedo
by JrshAle
Summary: Alguien mirando a escondida a alguien detrás de la puerta... Lo vio, que pasara? Eren x Levi.


Esto es tan hermoso, rayos-se encontraba alguien escondido detrás de la puerta.

Un Eren sangrando por la nariz.

Y sí, le encantaba ver esa parte de Rivaille ese cuerpo con esa estatura tan linda, esos ojos serios mirando con mucha ira esa telaraña en una esquina del techo, ya casi rompiendo la escoba por la ira que tenia en ese momento y en lo estúpido que ese encuentra estando hay mirándola como si la telaraña le estuviera sacando la lengua.

-Dios, esto no me lo pierdo para nada, ni aunque me saquen una pierna..- susurro muy despacio, mientras trataba de que sus impulsos no le ganaran porque si no fuera por eso ya estuviera corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo y cargarlo para que puedo alcanzar esa telaraña.

Mientras Eren se perdía en su mente, una respiración en la nuca lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hey Eren…dime por favor que estamos viendo…

-Ah!-se tapo la boca rápidamente y con la otra mano tapo la de Hanji, esto si era un problema.

-Mñnnsnjnj!-dijo Hanji con estrellas en sus ojos. Sí, así era siempre ella, mejor tapársela antes de que cometa algo que le vaya a sacar con sus planes o vaya a acabar con su vida.

Eren quitó su mano lentamente y casi susurrando-¿que dijiste?

-Que a mi también me encanta verlo así! Es hermoso ¡¿No crees?!-Estaba apunto de pasar la puerta para ir a abrazar a ese tipo tan malhumorado.

Cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo.

Eren la sujeto con sus dos manos de sus cedras fuertemente haciéndola caer y haciendo sonar fuertemente el suelo-No lo hagas, hanji-san shh…-ya estaba muy preocupado por el echo de el sonido.

-Pero yo…

-Pero nada Hanji, yo también creo que es muy lindo verdaderamente…pero ya es hora de irnos- dijo susurrando Irvin detrás de los dos y agarrandolos del hombro. Asustando más a Eren que a la mujer de su lado.

-Mm tienes razón, dejemos a Eren disfrutar, además todo el escuadrón ya lo a espiado muchas veces así….es un milagro que no estén aquí…

-Guarda silencio Hanji-san…

-OH, y recuerdas esa vez cuando Riva…-mientras se iban Eren ni lo podía creer, ¿Todos espiaban a ese gato amargado de la limpieza? Y aún peor…IRVIN LO VEIA? Dios ese bastardo. Bueno…nadie lo culpa… ¿porque no? Si es tan adorable y lindo.

El adorable es desde su punto de vista obviamente.

Volviendo a su tema-suspiro-después de todo lo ocurrido solo para ver a alguien no poder alcanzar algo por su estatura…

Cuando Eren volteo para ver a Levi vio esos ojos penetrantes verlo muy seriamente.

Estaba muy jodido y el lo sabia.

-Eren Jaeger ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpido para no verte? Mocoso insolente uh, ya puedes salir de allí…idiota-dijo mientras dejaba la escoba a un lado y se le acercaba con esa mirada que podía hacer que te tires por la ventana.

-H-Heichou…n-no es lo que parece…en verdad!-tratando de salvar su pellejo camino para atrás lo más rápido posible, hasta que para su suerte de titán golpeo la pared. Ahora si podía rezar.

-Entonces explica lo que hacías ahí…rápido-dijo seriamente mientras se acercaba más y más.

-¡Yo solo vine a visitarlo! ¡Déjeme vivir un tiempo más Rivaille-san, seguramente alguien me va a extrañar, yo lo sé!

-Yo sé que viniste a verme saltar hasta alcanzar eso como una niñita de 5 años o a verme subir a una silla muy alta para verme limpiar eso, no te preocupes, no te haré daño. Acércate es una orden.

-¡¿En-enserio?! Wow, Heichou es una gran persona, pensé que usted me iba a patea-Antes de decir la ultima letra de esa palabra, el más pequeño de la sala lo hizo caer con una de esas paradas con las que le dio esa vez cuando el estaba atado.

Bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado, una que otra vez no hace daño-pero Rivaille usted dijo que no lo haría…-dijo en el suelo medio mareado por el golpe.

-Lo sé, pero algunas veces se tiene que mentir. Ahora ayúdame, esto me esta sacando de mis casillas.

Levi se aprovecho de que Eren seguía tirado en el suelo y puso sus pequeños pies arriba del estomago de Eren, y no es que Levi pesara como una pluma por así decirlo.

-Ah...Heichou y-yo necesito r-respira…em-Eren se dio cuenta de la pose en la que estaba y todo lo que podía ver en esta posición.

Un trasero pequeño tratando de alcanzar algo imposible a menos que ''Alguien'' lo cargara…esto valía no respirar y más.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Rivaille volteo para saber lo que había dicho anteriormente-no te escuche, repítelo.

-No era nada importante Heichou, lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa más grande ke su cara-prosiga.

-P-para tu información-decía agitado mientras trataba de alcanzar la telaraña...y-yo puedo hacerlo solo, y en verdad lo a-alcanzo pero como estaba aburrido solo me pare encima t-tuyo eso es todo, yo puedo solo, yo puedo...-repetía mientras limpiaba o trataba de limpiar.

-Le creo Heichou...-aunque lo que había dicho Rivaille era una gran mentira era mejor dejarlo pensar eso, Eren solo pensaba en una cosa...

Hizo una promesa mientras puso sus ojos filosos como vigilando a su presa...

Siempre ayudara a **SU** Levi a limpiar de esta manera.

Y obviamente no va a dejar que NADIE en el mundo ayude otra vez y menos ese tal Irvin.


End file.
